wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darius Crowley
Lord Darius Crowley is a Gilnean nobleman who dissented against King Genn Greymane's decision to secede from the Alliance of Lordaeron. Biography Lord Crowley prophesied that the decision to abandon the Alliance was a grave mistake and later led the uprising that resulted in a civil war, resulting in his arrest and imprisonment.http://www.worldofraids.com/topic/17055-cataclysm-hands-on-worgen-starting-experience/ When the capital of Gilneas was attacked by feral worgen, Crowley was released by Gilnean adventurers and convinced to give aid to Greymane, who had ordered the evacuation of Gilneas. In order to divert the worgen's attention from the fleeing citizens, Crowley led a group of sane Gilneans to stand against them at Light's Dawn Cathedral. Crowley and his followers were overwhelmed, and became worgen themselves. Soon afterward, Lord Crowley began capturing feral worgen in the woods of the Blackwald, trying to make them sane.PC Gamer Magazine, November 2009. Page 46 As the Forsaken invasion went on, Genn Greymane asked Crowley for help. Due to Lord Godfrey's command, Darius refused, but when Greymane revealed that he too had succumbed to the worgen curse, Darius agreed to join forces. With Gilneas now in enemy hands following the Forsaken invasion, Lord Crowley lead the Gilneas Liberation Front against the Forsaken in Silverpine Forest. With help from the 7th Legion, who used a submarine to pass the enemy lines, the Alliance gained the upper hand in Gilneas. However, agents of the Horde ended up destroying some the reinforcements and enabled the Forsaken to resurrect Lord Godfrey as one of their own, a fact that none of the Gilneans were aware of. With Godfrey's help the Forsaken successfully captured Darius's daughter Lorna. Sylvanas Windrunner herself rode out to meet with Darius at the shattered Greymane Wall and gave him two choices - the surrender of the Gilneas Liberation Front, or Lorna's death and resurrection as one of the Forsaken. Without a moment of hesitation, Darius agreed to surrender in order to protect his daughter. Sylvanas allowed them to flee to Gilneas, which was still contested between the Alliance and the Horde. Quests In Gilneas City: * * * * In Tal'doren: * * * * * In Keel Harbor: * Trivia *There is a growing fanbase for Darius Crowley, mostly due to his ability to cleave mobs using only his fists during a quest in the Worgen starting area. Due to this, it has been suggested by several players that he could finally be the Alliance's version of Varok Saurfang. *His name could be a reference to the song "Mr. Crowley" by Ozzy Osbourne, which is in turn a reference to 20th-century occultist Aleister Crowley. This song is also used in the meme growing around the character, with fans referring to the character as "Miiiiister Croooowwwwley" (dun dun dun!). The Mr. Crowley meme in reference to Darius Crowley was started by the voice actor Jesse Cox in his worgen starting zone videos. *His name could also be a reference to Darius the Great. *In earlier beta builds, Crowley's Worgen form wielded a two-handed sword, however he has since been changed to dual wield fist weapons. It's possible this was done intentionally by Blizzard in response to his fistcleaving meme. *While Darius has no problems sacrificing the lives of his men for his homeland and even deliberating using one as a pawn in order to set up a trap against the forsaken, he will not allow any harm to come to his daughter no matter the costs, as shown at the end of a quest chain in Silverpine by surrendering to the Forsaken or have Lorna become one of them. *He is occasionally referred to as "Lord Box Head", "Darius Boxhead" or "Boxhead Crowley" due to his Worgen model in early beta builds. Relatives *Darius could be related to Brother Crowley. Patch changes References See also *Crowley facts External links Category:Worgen Category:Quest givers Category:Gilneas NPCs